Hell or high water
by dre942
Summary: Freddie realizes the mistake that that was made the night him and Sam broke up and wants to fix it. Will Sam see things his way or will it all crash around them.
1. Chapter 1

_Midnight_

Freddie lay in his bed unable to sleep with so much on his mind. _Did we really try to make us into something we weren't?_ He couldn't help but feel like it wasn't right. _We didn't even have a normal friendship why should we have a normal relationship._ For as long as he could remember nothing had even been normal between him and Samantha Puckett. She hit him and abused him and often humiliated him but that was just kind how they were. In the beginning she pushed and he didn't push back but then he started pushing back and that's just how it was. They didn't hate each other it was just their dynamic so why should it change cause they were dating.

"ugh this is so stupid" he grunted as he sat up in bed and grabbed his phone and texted the person he really needed to talk to.

_Freddie: Hey Puckett you awake?_

It took a few seconds and he was on pins and needs waiting for a reply. If he took to long to figure this out he might miss out on something that should never have ended. His phone lit up with a reply

_Sam: Yea what do you need Fredwardo? Mamas got to get her beauty sleep._

Freddie rolled his eyes. He could always count on Sam to warp his name into something childish.

_Freddie: So I was thinking. We don't have a normal friendship why should we try to have a normal relationship. _He hit send and hoped that Sam understood what he was saying. Hell he barely understood what he said looking back at his text. He would have his reply soon.

_Sam: What? Look we already decided it was kind of a mistake dating I understand that. Why are you trying to make sense of it._

_Ugh of course she would misunderstand it if I say it that way nub. _Freddie shook his head and tried to explain what he meant.

_Freddie: No I mean look at us as friends right. We aren't normal we harass each other it's what we do. I mean I handcuffed you to Gibby for Pete's sake. We push each other but it doesn't make us not friends does it?_

Freddie sent it and slumped back against his pillow a bit. _This might be a long night. _

_Sam: Well yea that's kind of true we are far from normal. We don't hate each other that's been said you know, with the amount of kissing we did tonight. So what?_

Freddie couldn't help bit smile at the text. Only Sam could describe the lack of hate they had for each other with the fact that they liked kissing each other. Not that he disagreed their kissed were like electric.

_Freddie: So why did we worry about having a normal relationship when we don't have a normal friendship? We worked just fine after we got over the fighting and you beating up Gib. We do have a connection just a weird one. What I'm trying to say is I don' t think we should have broken up over what Carly said. We do like each other well I know I like you. Do you like me? Like really like me?_

Freddie breathed out in a puff. He really needed to get it off his chest. He really did like Sam and this break up didn't feel right to him. There felt like there was a gap in his chest now and it hurt.

_Sam: Freddie I…..I do like you. We did get along really great this past two weeks but I don't want this to be a mistake. Can we talk about this tomorrow this is to much for one night._

Freddies breath hitched for a second. _She does like me but she's scared. tough Sam Puckett is afraid of getting hurt._

_Freddie: Yea that's fine it has been a long night. I'll see you tomorrow ok. Oh and guess what._

_Sam: What?_

_Freddie: I hate you : )_

_Sam: I hate you too…nub : ) see you tomorrow_

Freddie smiled as he fell deeper into his pillow. There was still hope for him and Sam and maybe fix this pain in his chest. Tomorrow was a new day.

_Ridgeway_

Sam was as nervous as that time she got sent to the principals office for egging car. That was a really close call. She had gotten to school early so her and Freddie could talk. She could barely sleep after the conversation they had last night. _Freddie likes me. And I like him._ Sam never though she would say those words even in her own head. That's exactly what got her checking herself into the mental ward. But HE was the one that told her it was ok. That she wasn't any crazier than normal and as weird as it sounds it was sweet and made since to her. _Ugh I'm turning into Carly being all girly and …sweet ugh. _Sam shivered at the thought. She was so lost in thought she was caught off guard when a pair of hands turned her around forcefully.

"What-" was all she could get out before a pair of lips smashed down onto hers. Regaining her senses she realized who was kissing her. Her back-stabbing ex-boyfriend Jonah. This was definitely someone she didn't want kissing her. She pushed him off and slapped him sending him staggering backwards. He looked at her with a bloody lip.

" What the HELL Puckett. Is that what I get for deciding to show you a little sweetness after you wedgie me in front of EVERYONE. I'm doing you a favor damn." Jonah said glaring at her. Sam could barely contain rolling her eyes. _Was he serious. He was doing her a favor?_

"You must be kidding me. You tried to get with my BEST FRIEND you sleaze bag. You are lucky all I did was slap you. YOU FREAKING KISSED ME . Ugh disgusting. " Sam shouted wiping her lips. Jonah's nostrils flared as he stepped towards her. He raised his hand like he was going to punch her and the world just slowed down. Sam was used to fighting it's what she did most of her life. Boys, girls it didn't matter a fight was a fight and she survived them all. Most guys were afraid to hit a girl especially in the middle of a school hallway. But today it was early and there was hardly anyone here yet and Jonah surely didn't seem afraid to hit her. Sam felt the impact of his fist with her cheek and her head bounced off of her locker and she crumpled to the floor in a daze.

_Well that didn't feel good. God he seems a lot more tweaked then he was when we dated._ She tried to get up but her ears were ringing. She looked up at Jonah who had his hand raised to back hand her. _Shit I'm to dizzy to get up. _Jonahs hand came down towards her face before an arm reached out and turned him around. Jonah barely knew what hit him when a fist connected with his mouth. The back of his head hit the lockers and he staggered sideways. Another fist connected with the side of his head and he went down. Sam shook her head trying to clear it as she looked up at the person who laid out Jonah.

"Freddie!" Sam said in surprise. _What was he doing here? _She had never known Freddie to hit anyone one and there he was fists balled up standing over Jonah face twisted in anger. Freddie must have heard her cause he turned towards her and his face immediately softened. Same couldn't help but look at his beautiful brown eyes. _He saved me._ Freddie gave her a half smile that just felt like he was saying everything was going to be ok. Sam was about to smile back when Freddie got tackled to the floor. Jonah was all over him hitting him in the face. Sam scrambled towards them to try to pull Jonah off Freddie.

"Sam back up" Freddie yelled at her. She was stunned for a second but backed up. _He doesn't want me in the way. _Freddie got his foot under Jonah and kicked him off sending him into a locker next to Sam. Sam had to move out of the way to avoid getting hit. Freddie dived on top of Jonah and just started beating him in the face. Sam froze and just stared as Freddie Benson the nerd, the nub, the geekiest guy she knew besides maybe Gibby who was just special to begin with beat down a guy that hit her and forcefully kissed her. _This …is kind of hot. _That was probably the weirdest thing for her to think right now but it was kind of true. Freddie was usually so laid back and reserved that him going all Ali on Jonah was kind of hot.

" OH MY GOD FREDDIE. SAM GET HIM OFF HIM." Sam snapped her head towards the voice. There stood Carly with about half the school and Gibby. Sam looked back towards Freddie who was still hitting Jonah. Sam scrambled over to him and grabbed him around the shoulders.

" COME ON FREDDIE. IT'S DONE MAN ITS OVER." Sam yelled as she tried to drag Freddie off of Jonah. He was not budging and Sam was trying as hard as she could to move him. _Holy shit when did he get this strong._ Both Carly and Sam had realized that Freddies arms were getting bigger but Sam still beat him in arm wrestling. This made no sense.

"GIBBY OH MY GOD HELP HER" I could hear Carly Panicking behind me. Next thing I know Gibby is helping me pull Freddie backwards until he falls on his butt.

"Jesus Freddie are you ok." Gibby knelt next to Freddie helping him up. I grabbed on of his arms and helped him to his feet. He had a cut lip and a black eye was developing fast over his left eye. He didn't even seem to be looking at us just right past me and Gibby at Jonah who was still on the floor moaning covering his face. I Stepped directly in his view and grabbed his face and forced him to look at me.

"Freddie calm down. Its over ok its over." It sounded like someone was about to cry._ Wait was that me. _Sam started blinking back tears as Freddie looked at her and his whole mood just changed. He looked me in the eyes and just everything seemed to change. He grabbed me and pulled me close tangling his hands in my hair.

"God Sam are you ok." He asked me. I couldn't help but be surprised. He had just gotten into what was probably his first fight and kicked some ass and he was worried about me. I took a step back and looked at his face. His left eye was almost completely swollen now and his lip was still bleeding. He pulled his hands out of my hair before looking at them then back at me.

" SAM YOU'RE BLEEDING."

**Thanks for checking out the first chapter. Plenty more to come Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Leave em all **


	2. Flip the world

Sam propped herself up against the medical bed in the nurses office. Freddie and Carly had to practically drag her there when they realized her head was bleeding. Sam hates hospitals and basically all medical facilities. _Ugh I can wait to get out of this chizz. _She glared at Freddie who was getting looked over by the nurse and holding an icepack to his eye. Carly had already left for class but promised to check on them during break.

"You know if you weren't already beat up I'd kick you in the walnuts for dragging me here" She snapped at him. The nurse turned around and gave her a severe look.

"Language " Nurse Perscilla quipped. Sam rolled her eyes and continued glaring at Freddie who despite the black eye leaned against his chair and smirked at her winking with his one good eye. She snorted as she rolled her eyes. _Cocky nub. That fight must have lit a fire under his nubby butt. _Sam had to admit her man was damn impressive laying down that ass kicking. _Her man._ She wasn't sure last night when he texted her if they weren't just freaking out about the whole forced connection thing. _This is so confusing. But he did tear Jonah a new one for hitting me. Ugh I have to get out of here .To much thinking not enough ham._ Sam hopped off of the bed. Freddie gave her a look but didn't say anything.

"I'm out of here nubs. Mama needs her ham." She said as she started strolling out of the door but the nurse stepped in front of her.

"Nu uh Puckett you could have a concussion. You aren't going anywhere." Nurse Perscilla stared her down causing Sam to step back a bit. She wasn't afraid of the nurse but she had seen this woman snarl and foam at the mouth when people interfered with her trying to do her job. Nurse Perscilla advanced on her until she got back on the bed. She looked over at Freddie who was shaking holding in laughter. He caught her gaze and immediately stopped. She mouthed to him " You are so dead Fredwardo". He had a look of fear for a second before mouthing back "Bring it demon" before making kissing lips at her. Sam growled him just as Principal Franklin walked in. He looked at her as she tried to be invisible sinking into the bed and then at Freddie who was refusing to look at him directly and opted to close his eyes.

"Well kids seems like we really have a situation. What happened today?" Franklin said as he crossed his arms before looking back and forth between Her and Freddie.

"Well don't all talk at once. Look, you guys know I'm fair and I like you but we have a kid with a broken nose, a black eye and at least 2 missing teeth now someone better talk." Franklin said raising his voice. _Jesus Freedie went all Ali on his face._ She rubbed her chin impressed with the turnout.

"Not bad nub. Didn't know you could throw down like that." She said genuinely impressed. Jonah really got messed up and considering the way Freddie bulked up during puberty it wasn't too surprising.

"You would be surprised by what you don't know about me Sam. Freddie muttered not looking at her. She was a bit taken back by that before she got angry about it. She had no idea what had crawled up his butt but it was not about to come back on her.

"Watch it Freddicini I will still kick your-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO. Now someone tell me what happened in the hall or else you both could be in serious trouble." Principle Franklin said looking at them both_. _Sam looked at Freddie practically daring him to say anything. She definitely wasn't going to say anything. It was bad enough needing Freddie to save her cause Jonah got all tweaked out and got a lucky shot on her but she was not going to tell anyone that._ I REFUSE to lose my rep over this. Sam Puckett is no damsel in distress. _Freddie just grunted and looked out the window before he opened his mouth.

"It was nothing really. Jonah came up too me, and starting asking me personal questions about Sam cause we were together. I told him to bug off and he grabbed my shoulder and asked me what I did to get Sam to go out with me like I bribed her or something I don't know. I told him I was just better than he was when it came to what mattered. So he grabbed my collar and punched me and then the fight. Beginning, middle, end. It stopped when Sam dragged me off him and I kinda knocked her into the locker, her injury was an accident." Freddie said avoiding looking at her or Principle Franklin. Sam was stunned into silence. Freddie just told a bold faced lie to cover her reputation and a good lie at that. Not on of his half baked oh my fist fell into his face bits. Getting into fights and telling lies, Sam had no idea what happened to Fredward Leo Benson but he had just turned the world upside down. But Principal Franklin did not looked convinced at all. Everyone knew Freddie was a certifiable good kid and straight A student. Hell he was practically guaranteed Valedictorian at this point. Fredward Benson getting into a fight just didn't happen.

"Look Freddie I don't know what happened but I really do need the truth." Principal Franklin sighed and rubbed his temples. Freddie just shrugged and sighed.

"Like you said you don't know what happened and nobody else saw it so there it is. It was a simple fight. How long am I suspended for?" Freddie said looking out of the window. Sam could tell he wasn't even really all there anymore. Principal Franklin looked back and forth between the two and neither of them was caving.

"I'm sorry Freddie but I have to suspend you for at least a week and a half. I'll make sure your teachers get your homework so you don't fall behind. You are still the best candidate for valedictorian when you graduate as long as you stay out of trouble." Principle Franklin said to Freddie who chuckled and let a small smile grace his lips.

"I have no plans on losing that race Principal Franklin. Anyway I'm out of here." Freddie grabbed his back and the ice pack and left quickly not even sparing a look towards her. Sams eyes followed him out the door until he was gone. Something was up with Freddie and she just couldn't figure out what the heck it was. He was acting really weird and there had to be something behind it. She just had to figure out what. _Mama's gonna do some snooping._

**Sorry about the shortness but chapters are going to vary. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews?**


	3. The lion awakens

06/29/2013

_Bushwell_

Freddie peeked around the corner down his hallway to make sure it was clear. He slowly walked to his door and pressed his ear to it. Nothing. He turned and knocked on the Shays door quietly. Hopefully Spencer was home and was in ear shot of the door. He hoped his mom was still at work but he could never know with her she just popped up everywhere sometimes. After about thirty seconds he raised his hand to knock again when Spencer yanked the door open his face covered in blue paint. Spencer got one good look at Freddie and his black eye before yanking him inside and looking up and down the hallway to make sure no one saw them. He quickly shut the door before turning around and giving Freddie his disapproving look a sure sign that Carly told him that he got in a fight today. Freddie could see a lecture coming and decided to cut it off at the pass.

"Oh come on Spence you can not lecture me with blue paint on your face man." He said rolling his eyes and going to the kitchen. Spencer grabbed a towel off the edge of the sofa and started cleaning his face.

"Ok there paint gone now the lecture. You can't keep doing this Freddie its been like a year man you have got to talk to calm down or talk to someone." Spencer urged his young friend. Spencer had always been close to Carly and her friends but especially Freddie who was like the little brother Spencer never had. They would hang out when the girls were doing well girl things. Spencer taught him how to Fence and use various power tools that his mom found highly inappropriate. They were as close to being brothers as Sam and Carly were to sisters. He could always count on Spencer in a pinch.

He sighed as he backed out of the Fridge a Wahoo Punch in one hand and an apple in the other. Spencer was leaning against the counter giving him a stern but caring look and he hated that look. Spencer hated being a killjoy but did it when necessary.

"I am doing something about it Spencer remember. I've been doing the same thing that I've been doing since this whole thing started. Nothing to change I just kind of got caught off guard today and went a little crazy no biggie. But man the guy today deserved a punch in the face. He hit Sam dude." He said as he chugged his soda then slammed it on the table. Spencer had a look of surprise on his face.

"Yea I had just showed up and he hit her and she hit the locker and went down man. I just like blanked and next thing I know Sam was dragging me off the kid. But you CAN NOT tell Carly. I didn't exactly tell Franklin the truth about it and I'm sure Sam didn't either. So she doesn't know." He said reflexively making a fist as the thoughts made him a pit peeved off.

"Dude what the chizz. Why didn't you just say that? But why did you lie? Wait never mind too much for me already." Spencer sighed as he threw his hands in the air and sighed. Spencer sucked at keeping secrets so he preferred not to have a lot of details. He smiled appreciatively and bit the apple.

"Exactly. So anyway is my stuff still in the room." He said taking another bite. Spencer nodded as he flopped onto the couch.

"Yea I haven't managed to get in there for a week so it's the same as you left it. Man I don't see how you manage to juggle all of this and still get good grades. It would fry my brain like turkey bacon." Spencer said as he turned the Tv on and switched to the food channel. Spencer loved the food channel and their do it yourself cooking recipes. He just laughed and tossed the apple to Spencer who caught it and shrugged before eating it and watching Tv.

"Your brain is already friend Spence". He yelled as he headed into the Shays spare bedroom and got to work.

Sam and Carly walked towards Carlys apartment stopping outside Freddies door.

"Hey do you think Freddie is home?" Carly asked looking at his door. Sam gave her a look like " are you kidding".

" And risk Crazy hiding him in a underground bunker until he dies of tick bath overload? Not a chance." She said as she leaned against the frame of Carlys door. Carly looked thoughtful before nodding slowly.

"That's true he's probably hiding in the studio. And how are you so calm about this. Freddie seriously freaked out today Jonah is really hurt. I didn't even know Freddie could fight." Carly said as she put her key in the door. She frowned at Carly. _He had his reasons to go crazy. He was saving me._ But she would never say it out loud. She had a rep to protect and Freddie had already lied about it so there was no point in changing it now. _God I hope she never finds out. She almost went nuclear last time we kept a secret from her. _She shuddered as they entered to find Spencer passed out on the couch. She tiptoed up behind the couch and got really close to his ear.

"Sam" Carly said warningly. She just smirked at Carly before yelling.

"HOLLAAAAA SPENCER." Spencer screamed like a girl before falling off the couch with a grunt. When he realized who was in the room he freaked out and jumped up.

"AH GIRLS. Heyyyyyy how ya doing. Boy are you guys looking good lets step out in the hall way while I tell you GIRLS how good you look." Spencer half said half yelled as he grabbed Sam and ushered her and Carly out of the apartment roughly.

"Spencer what the heck. You are being weirder than usual." Carly said as she crossed her arms looking at her older brother. Spencer just smiled and ignored the comment.

"So yea how was school. It must be fun right doing all that learning and stuff right." Spencer said giving them a goofy grin. Carly and her looked at each other confused. Spencer was always a goofball but this was just creepy and distracting.

"Well if you count watching Benson beating the pudding out of one of my ex's learning yeah I learned a lot." She sad as she pushed her way back into the apartment knocking Spencer on his butt in the process. As she got in she saw Freddie walking out of the hall way that connected the bathroom, Spencer's bedroom and their guest bed room that Spencer had remodeled last year into his personal work room where he put all of his work that could cause more harm than it should. Everyone was banned from going in there.

"Speaking of Benson." She said putting her hands on her hips. Freddie was dripping sweat and looked disheveled like he had just put his clothes back on. He gave her a sheepish smile and waved awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head the way he did when he was caught doing something he shouldn't be.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" Carly said surprised to see her best friend her when she wasn't home. She figured he would as far away from home as he could be without leaving the city.

"Oh you know just hanging and such." He said as he slowly backed towards the stairs. There was a really awkward silence in the air.

"Well I'm just going to go up and fix some of the systems for the next webcast." Freddie said before running up the stairs. Carly looked over at her and she just shrugged. She didn't understand the boy and for some reason that bothered her. _Freddie goes out of his way to help me the least I could do is help him._ But the question was what was the problem? She ran up to the studio after Freddie leaving Carly confused and out of the loop and Spencer still on the floor.

Freddie had just barely made it to his computer in the studio when Sam barged in behind him and closed the door locking it. He stiffened but continued working. Sam walked around to the front of his computer and just stood there looking at him. After about two minutes he sighed and looked up at her.

"Yes?" Can I help you Sam?" He said raising an eyebrow. She glared at him before pulling him around to the front of his tech cart by his collar.

"I want to know what the hell is up with you today. And don't give me that you don't know what I mean nonsense. You beat the Fudge nuggets out of Jonah and then lied to Principle Franklin. That is not you that's me. You are the good kid I'm the bad one that's how this works." Sam said as she made a back and forth motion between herself and him. He laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. He reached up and felt the back of her head where she was bleeding earlier. Sam flinched lightly but didn't move otherwise.

"I don't like seeing you get hurt babe. Even if we aren't together technically I still feel like we are and nobody gets away with hitting you." He said lowly as he stroked her cheek. Sams face was a cloud of various emotions all at one time. Comfort, surprise, a bit of anger, and he couldn't be sure but maybe a little lust. She stepped back suddenly and glared at him.

"Stop that ugh. Making me feel like a girl and stuff I hate it. I'm a Puckett I like ham and violence." She said proudly. He smiled at her and she looked ready to smack him.

" Ugh you are throwing me for a loop Freddie and I don't like it. I'm worried about you now explain I mean I know you got a little bigger during your whole puberty phase but you are not a fighter. I beat you all the time so how did you go from Bruce Banner to Hulk on Jonahs face." Sam questioned giving him and appraising look. He could feel her looking over his biceps and caught her even licking her lips slightly. _Oh she really has noticed the change. And she likes it hmmm_. He immediately got an idea of how to get out of this interrogation. _This should be fun._ He smirked at her and walked past her and sat on a beanbag.

" You do realize I LET you win right. I mean these aren't just for show Princess." He said as he showed off his arms. Sam cocked her head to the side unimpressed.

"Yea right Benson. Nobody lets mama win she just does it." Sam put her hands on her hips as she snarled at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? Would you like to bet on that Princess?" He said as he leaned back and waited for her to take the bait. Everyone knows Sam loves a good bet especially when she feels like she definitely can't lose.

" A bet you say? And what are the terms of this bet huh?" She said rubbing her hands together. _Hook line and sinker_. Freddie smiled and stood up.

"Simple. A wrestling match first one to pin is the winner. If I win you and I are back together. If I lose-"

"You answer any question I want." Sam finished for him. He sighed figuring he should have seen it coming but nodded. Sam had a worried look on he face like she couldn't believe he was risking their relationship on bet he couldn't hope to win. But he didn't plan on losing not this one.

"Game on Freddie. Sucks though I was really thinking of us going out again." Sam said confidently half joking half serious. He was smiling on the inside he knew she still liked him. He just shrugged and held his hand out to seal the deal. Sam grabbed it in a vice grip and tried to yank him towards her but he didn't budge at all. Sam could only make an " oh shit" face before he pulled her towards him quickly and picked her up wrapping his hands around her waist. Sam struggled to get out of it beating him in the shoulders but he simply turned around and placed her against the car hood in the corner of the room and grabbed her arms and pinned her. Sam had the biggest surprised face and he just smirked.

"Looks like you are my girl-" Sam cut him off as she pulled him by his collar and smashed her lips into his hungrily. He was caught of guard for a second before going with it grabbing her waist and deepening the kiss. _Leave it to Sam to be turned on by shows of violence. _She moaned lightly against his lips._ And I wouldn't have it any other way. _Sam bit and licked his bottom lip seeking access into his mouth and he let her in. Their tongues fought for dominance and Sam won hands down. Sams hands reached around his waist and found their way under his shirt as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

"Oh ..my god …Freddie right there baby." She gasped out as he sucked on her neck. Sam dragged her nails down his back forcing a growl to erupt from his throat. Everything stopped as they looked at each other.

"That…was so hot Freddie" Sam said with a smile as she kissed him again.

"You really are a lion Leo. So fierce" She said heavily as she bit his neck.

"You haven't seen how fierce I can be just yet." He groaned and ground himself into her as he bit her back. He could barely think straight with her driving him crazy. Everything was on pure instinct. He was about to bite her collarbone when she pushed him away. He looked at her worried that he hurt her. She swept her hair out of her face and breathed heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Oh god Freddie. We have got to stop now or we are not going to stop at all." She said as he tried to fix her hair to no avail. Freddie smirked and leaned on the hood of the car next to her.

"I wouldn't mind that." He said winking at her. She laughed and swatted his arm. _What a beautiful laugh._ He leaned over and kissed her again in a more tender passionate fashion and she returned it full of emotion and passion. _This feels so right._ He smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"You know its weird to go from wrestling to making out like animals right? He said laughing as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She nodded and leaned her head into his chest before looking up at him.

" Yea it is but like you said we aren't normal are we. Why try to be? I think I like this side of you. Leo Benson closet kinky freak." She laughed into his chest. He couldn't help but laugh with her. _Definitely not normal._ He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head and she giggled. _Cute_ This was the Sam that not everyone saw the soft side. The side that had emotion, and feeling. She looked up at him as he zoned out.

"Hey Leo." She called to him pulling him from his inner thoughts.

"Yes princess" He answered looking down at her. She rolled her eyes at the name. it was their own little joke but she loved it.

"You know just because you won I'm not going stop asking you about what's wrong right?" She said smiling deviously. He paled drastically and frowned.

"Damn it"

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Hit me up show the love. SEDDIIEEE lol**


	4. Freedom

07/06/2013

"Freddieeee"

"No Sam"

Fredddiiieee"

"NO Sam"

"Fredd-

"Ugh I'm not talking about it Sam. I got bigger, I got in a fight, I was on adrenaline things happen. Like that guy that lifted a car that toppled over on his wife's leg. It was the heat of the moment. " Freddie sighed as he walked down the stairs. Sam wouldn't not let it go and he didn't want to tell her why he drastically gained muscle and learned how to fight. It was his own business and a bit embarrassing to be honest. Sam continued to grumble behind him. She wasn't going to let it go and he wasn't ready to tell her.

"Dang it Freddie what's with this drastic change." Sam asked stopping on the stairs behind him crossing her arms. He heard her stopped and looked back her and sighed before stepping up to her and whispering in her ear.

"You didn't seem to mind the way I changed upstairs." He whispered in her ear. He just kept getting bolder and more confident and she really liked it. Sams face turned red with blush as she looked away from him.

"MMM down Leo." She muttered avoiding looking at him. He smiled and kissed her neck and she shuddered.

"EW GUYS NOT ON MY STAIRS."

He whipped his head around to see Carly looking at the over the back of her couch. They hadn't even noticed her as they came down the stairs. Sam coughed and pushed her way past him and walked down the stairs before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

"Hey I wasn't done with you Princess" He muttered into her ear. Sam squeaked and a gasp could be heard from Carlys direction.

"Oh my god Sam just squeaked. Wait are you guys back together? What did I miss upstairs? Freddie is your eye ok? What was your deal today? You know they say Jonah might need facial reconstruction cause you just kept punching him in the face. That's brutal." Carly started firing off questions and talking quickly as usual when she gets excited. Sam was about to open her mouth to Say something about Carly being on his case when he swatted her in the leg and shushed her. She pouted and cut her eyes at him but he ignored it and grabbed her hand pulling her down the stairs.

"Yes I'm a bad person Carly I'm truly sorry for what I did." He said sarcastically but Carly completely missed the sarcasm and nodded glad he understood. He smacked him self on the forehead and Sam snickered. Carly could be very oblivious sometimes but they loved her and she meant well. He let Sam go so she could sit on the couch with Carly as he checked the comments on their website. In the middle of it he turned around as if just realizing something.

"Hey Carl where's Spence?" Freddie asked. He wanted to see if Spence would let him come over while he was suspended from school. Carly shrugged absentmindedly.

"He said he had to go see Socko about something. He should be back in a bit though he was going to make spaghetti tacos tonight." Carly said as she started taking out homework and putting it on their coffee table. Sam perked up at the mention of food.

"Hey Carrrlllllsss can I sleep over tonight" Sam said with a devious sweetness. Carly rolled her eyes and looked at Sam.

"You just want the food Sam." Carly said not even perturbed by her blond friends actions. Sam just shrugged and smiled.

"You know me so well Carly." She said laughing. Carly poked her in the ribs and she squirmed still laughing.

"Fine but I have a lot of homework to do so you need to do yours too. We are seniors next year then off to college and I really want you to come with us Sam. I can't go to college without my best friend." Carly said leaning her head on Sam. Sam pouted and turned her head. Sam never really planned on going to college after high school. Sam barely made it through high school and probably wouldn't have if it was for him and Carly. He did think it would help if Sam cracked down on her studies it wasn't that she was dumb just lazy.

"You know she's right Sam. We will even help you I don't want to go to college without my princess." He sad pouting in the end like a child without his favorite toy. Sam snorted and pulled out her phone. Next thing he knows his phone is going off. He looks at it and rolls his eyes.

Sam: I'll study if you tell me what your deal is :P

Freddie thought about it for a second before replying. Sam was really worried about him and Spencer told him he needed to let it out at some point. There was a very intense internal struggle going on with him. It wasn't a long battle and he gave in seeing no reason not to let her in.

Freddie: Fine just to get this off my chest and you off my back meet me here tomorrow during school. And before you say it I am only condoning skipping this ONE time. You've got to go to class EVERYDAY for the rest of the year. Deal?

He put the phone back in his pocket and went back to checking the ICarly website.

"Ok gosh Carls you talked me into it. What homework do we have today anyway?" Sam said in false exasperation as she took out her school things. He turned and looked at her flashing her his signature half smile and he stuck her tongue out at him. He bowed and turned back to the computer. They were getting a lot more viewers each week and little to no negative comments on the show. Seeing nothing important he exited off the website and started reading an article on the newest games coming out. Sam and Carly were absorbed in their homework, Sam actually not trying to get out of it when Spencer burst through the door and slammed it behind him locking it quickly. His clothes were tattered and torn every which way. He breathed heavily as he slid down against the door sobbing slightly.

Cut huff huff through the junk yard huff they got a new dog. Big ….ugly…really mean. It took my left shoe." Spence said as he lifted up his left foot indicating his missing left shoe and some of the sock missing too. Carly ran over too Spencer and helped him to his room. Freddie got off of his chair and started heading out of the door.

"I'll go grab my moms first aid kit we have got to clean those wounds before they get infected." He said confidently as he headed out the door before Sam called out to him.

"Wait Freddy. If your mom is home you are going to be grounded for life." Freddie stopped and looked at Spencer before shrugging.

"Hey my friend is hurt that's worth getting grounded right." He said flashing a smile and heading across the hall ready to face his doom and possible death at the hands of his obsessive mother.

Sam stared at the door as it closed behind Freddie. As usual he was putting others before himself. It was pretty much a guarantee that crazy was going to flip twelve tons of shit as soon as he walked through the door if she was home. She would likely blame Sam or Carly for contaminating her good little boy just like she did to Carly when he got hit by that taco truck. Sam did not want to put up with Crazy and her weird quirks. She hoped Freddie wouldn't be on lockdown for too long when he inevitably got in trouble. They were just now getting their relationship off the rocks and she did not want to be able to see him for god knows how long.

"Sam a little help here. Spencer is not cooperating." Carly called her name. She was still trying to drag Spencer to his room but he was freaking out crying over his shoe and not going with her. Sam walked over and gripped him under the arm with her superhuman strength and hauled him towards his room. He collapsed on his bed nearly dragging Carly and Sam with him. They got his arms from around them and watched him curl up in the fetal position sobbing. It was quite frankly a little awkward. Sam was starting to feel that maybe he might need to go to the hospital. She looked at Carly and voiced her thoughts. Carly tilted her head thinking.

"If Freddie can't clean him up we will take him. I can't tell if it's really bad or if he is just being Spencer." Carly said backing out of the room and turning off the light. As the walked back into the living room Freddie walked in grinning like the Cheshire Cat wheeling in his moms medical kit.

"Either you just found out your mom died or there is a science convention in town with all your favorite nerd things." Sam said flopping on the couch. Freddie rolled his eyes at her before kissing her forehead.

"Hey my mom may be crazy but she's still my mom I don't want her dead. At least I think I don't" He said rubbing his chin thinking. Sam chuckled a bit and poked him.

"So what's got you so happy then babe" She asked as she picked up her discarded homework. Sam hated work it was easy but it took more effort then she wanted to use. Freddie handed her a letter as he walked into Spencer's room. Sam raised an eyebrow at it when she realized it was from Crazy. Why did Freddie want her to read it.

_Dear Freddiebear._

_Great Aunt Marge in Idaho has taken very ill in her old age and I being the oldest and most responsible and closest relative in the area have been asked to look over her for awhile until she gets better or the family decides to put her in a home. I will be gone for at least three weeks and I left after my shift at the hospital this afternoon. The cell reception out in her area is very fritzy but I will be calling at least once a week to check on you. I will regularly make sure you have money in your account to feed your self and anything else you may need to do. I trust you not to go overboard in your spending and not do anything dangerous. If you need anything I know you will go to the Shays as usual. You know where the Medical kit is and make sure you take you weekly tick bath and wear your anti-bacterial underwear. ABSOLUTELY NO GIRLS IN THE APARTMENT. _

_Love, Mommabear_

Sam sat there with her mouth open in complete and utter shock. Freddies mom the most obsessive overbearing controlling woman she had ever met had basically left her son home for three weeks unsupervised and with any money he needed. Albeit she still found it funny that she still told him take tick baths and wear his weird underwear he was basically in heaven for three weeks or more. _Holy Chizz the possibilities._ Endless amounts of opportunities went through Sam's head as she read the letter over again making sure she hadn't misread it. Sam rubbed her hands together as Carly sat down next to her and grabbed the letter reading it. Freddie and Spencer walked out into the living room and Spencer was practically growing out of Carlys shoulder as he read over her shoulder. Almost simultaneously the exclaimed.

"Holy chizz." Both of them looked at Freddie with their mouths open.

"Exactly. I'M FREE" Freddie fist pumped the air jumping up and down. Sam rolled her eyes but smiled. Freddie looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she winked at him. He paled and gulped. _ It was going to be an interesting three weeks._

_**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Hit me up show the love. Oh and a nice little shout out to Lonegirl. Stay tuned for some Freaky Sam strength.**_


	5. Leonard Benson

Sam knocked on the Shays apartment door repeatedly with no answer. She checked the doorknob and found it already unlocked.

"Of course. The one time I decide to knock instead of barging in the door is open," She said as she pushes the door open poking her head into the apartment.

"Hellooo Freddie? Spencer?" She called into the seemingly empty apartment.

"Back-huff-here Sam" She heard Freddie call her from back near Spencer's room. He sounded like he was in pain. Sam rushed to the back of the apartment and opened the door to Spencer's room but didn't see Freddie. She heard him grunt again and figured he was in Spencer's personal art room. _Why would he be in there though? Spencer kept way to many dangerous things in there. Oh lord if that boy got himself blown up I'm going to kill him._ She grabbed the handle to the door and braced herself as she pushed it open. When she opened the door cam couldn't believe her eyes. Spencer's personal art room was like a mini workout room. There was a weight lifting bench, dumb bells, a leg machine or at least that what she thought it was and a pull up bar was attached the wall across from her. On the pull up bar was Freddie consistently pulling himself up and counting to him self. Sam could have sworn she heard him say he was at one hundred. Sweat was dripping over his shirtless back and his hair looked drench. Sam hadn't seen Freddie without a shirt on since they were younger and boy did he look good. Freddie wasn't jacked up with muscles but you could see why his shirts were tight on him now.

"Sam close your mouth babe" Sam realized Freddie and dropped down from the pull up bar and was standing in front of her. She jumped back a bit then punched him in the chest.

"What the hell Benson. This is why we are banned from coming in here? So you and Spencer could have your own workout room. Really? He remodeled this like a year ago and it's been like this the whole time? You just happen to keep it a secret from Carly and I that Spencer was helping you go all Schwarzenegger. What's the point of all of thi-." Sam was cut off as Freddie kissed her roughly. The suddenness of if caught her off guard and she just stopped everything. Realizing she was done talking Freddie broke the kiss.

"Calm down you are sounding like Carly. I kept it a secret because it wasn't something I was ready to talk about with you guys. Spencer helped me with this stuff cause he's like big brother I never had. You and Carly have each other for this kind of thing I had Spencer." Freddie said as he picked up his water bottle from the floor and sat down on the weight bench. Her brain finally rebooted and then she gave Freddie a glaring sad look.

" What made you want to do this anyway? You were always more brain over brawn so what changed last year." Sam said as she looked around for somewhere to sit. She found a chair in the corner and sat down right in front of Freddie. Freddie's face went through a range of emotions including anger, fear, and worry before just settling on sadness. _This is really eating at him._ Sam wasn't really on for dealing with emotions. If she had a problem she just whipped out a butter sock and knocked around the closest person. _I can't beat Freddie with a butter sock, well I can but I shouldn't. He needs me so I have to be here for him and let him talk. _She cautiously reached out and put a hand on his knee. Freddie jumped at the contact but didn't move her hand. He looked up at her with a pained expression.

"You want to know what made me do this? If I start this story I can't stop either you want to know or you don't Sam. I wont blame you for not wanting to hear it. You can still walk away this…from me." Freddie said with a pained voice. Sam was shocked. Freddie thought she was going to freak out and leave. Sam kissed him grabbing his face. What she couldn't put into words she tried to convey through the kiss. That she was there for him and wouldn't go away. That he could tell her anything and he wouldn't judge him. _At least not much_. After all they had already went through she doubted she would leave him now. That she cared for him and loved him. She smiled into his lips and he hesitantly smiled back. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Yes I want to know." Was all she said before a tear slipped down his face.

"My dad. I changed because of my dad" Freddie said as he looked at the ground. In the time that Sam had known him Freddie had never mention his father much like how Carly didn't mention her mom, or herself mentioning her own father. It seemed like an unspoken code between them to not mention their missing parents.

"A year ago when that guy was after me. For getting him on camera."

"The hammer?" Sam finished. Freddie nodded.

"Yea well when mom hired that body guard Gunsmoke to watch over me she was really freaking out like more than usual. I figured it was just going to be her usual over compensation to keep me safe or whatever. Well one night I couldn't sleep and I got up to get a glass of water and I hear my mom talking in her sleep in her room. Being generally curious I leaned against the door to hear what was being said. She was calling out to my dad. Telling him that they were after me. Try to take me from her like they took him." Freddie paused as more tears fell down is face. Sam had no idea what had ever happened to Freddies father but it was slowly becoming apparent.

"My dad died during a mugging when I was eight years old. We were walking home together a Chinese restaurant together while mom was at work. I was telling dad about school that day. I got an A+ on a science project that took me two weeks to do. I was a nerd even back then. Dad was so proud he kept rubbing my head and smiling telling me how good of a job I did. I was laughing and running around my dad when I ran into guy in front of me. He pushed me backwards into my dad. He told the guy I was sorry but he pulled out a gun and told my dad to hand over his wallet. I got scared and hid behind my dad. My dad tried to get the guy to calm down while he reached for his wallet. The guy was like shaking and looking around telling my dad to hurry up. My dad had to reach inside his jacket for his wallet but the guy he just." Freddie stopped as he put his face into his hands. Sam pulled her chair beside him and hugged him. She had no idea that Freddie went through something like that as much as he smiled and laughed. After awhile Freddie lifted his face.

" My dad fell to the ground as the guy dropped his gun an ran. My mom had taught me how to call 9-1-1 but I couldn't find dads phone there was just so much blood. He lay there coughing blood as I tried to do something. I remember him trying to tell me it was going to be ok that everything was going to be ok but it wasn't my dad bled out and died right next to me and I couldn't do a thing. Right fucking next to me and I couldn't even fucking help him" Freddie broke down and just started sobbing. Sam cried with him. It wasn't fair for him to have to have gone through that. To have someone ripped out of his life right in front of him. She couldn't even imagine what he went through. They sat there like that for so long that Sams arms started going numb. Eventually Freddie started talking again.

"After that is when everything just fell apart. My mom became the person she is now. Like a weird cat lady but obsessed with health. I almost failed 3rd grade because I just stopped doing the work. I didn't want to anymore I didn't care. My dad had just been taken from me and they expected me to go to school and do work like it never happened like he didn't exist. I couldn't do it. My mom pulled me out of school and home schooled me until middle school. Then I met you and later Carly and I was just ok for a while. Then last year happened and I realized why my mom was so scared. She was scared because I couldn't take care of myself. And it was the truth I couldn't take care of myself I didn't know how. So I asked Gunsmoke to teach me how. He showed me some survival training books and took me out camping in parks to show me how to do it. Eventually I learned how to fight and I went with him to gyms. But then he had to leave and we still talked after that but he got another job and ended up going far away over seas. I didn't know what to really do so I told Spencer. He wanted me to tell you guys as soon he heard but I didn't want to. Carly would have gotten all worried and you would have just made fun of me. He helped me get this gym equipment and we set it up here. He works out with me when he can and we still go fencing without telling my mom or you guys. Yesterday…Yesterday was the anniversary of my dad's death. I had completely forgotten with everything going on until I got halfway to school and it showed up on my phone calendar. How could I do that Sam? How could I forget about my own father? God I'm a horrible son. And then I saw Jonah right as he hit you and then I just lost it." Freddie balled his fists in anger at himself. Sam rubbed his shoulders.

"Ssshhh. You are a great son and a great person Baby. I bet your dad would be so proud of you. You are super smart and funny and cute. You beat the hell out of a guy that hit me and I'm sure your dad would be proud of you for that. He sounds like a great guy and would be proud of the way you turned out." She whispered into his ear. She could feel his cheeks rise up indicating he was smiling a bit as he leaned into her.

"Hey Sam?" He said calling her. She stroked his hair as she answered.

"Yea babe?"

"You realize you just complimented me like three time right. I think you are going soft." He said with a light tone in his voice. Sam laughed and pushed him onto the floor.

"I will never admit I did any such thing and you have no proof." She said crossing her arms. Freddie just looked up at her and winked.

"Or do I?" Sam eyes widened as she dove on top of him.

"You better not have that recorded Leo. Where is it? Where is the recorder?" They rolled around on the floor one pinning the other. They would never say they normal but in that moment they were perfect with each other.

_**Did anyone cry during the story? Even just a bit? I did as I wrote it. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Im reuploading this because all the files I have for it messed the paragraphs around and it looks messed around on the site too.**_


	6. iLook back

Sam and Freddie played around for a bit until Freddie had Sam convinced that he didn't have some kind of hidden recording of her complimenting him. It basically involved a lot of tickling and a heavy make out session that nearly caused them to rip each others clothes off. They had to push away from each other before it got further then they were ready for and that was really hard to do considering the teenage hormones. After that they sat around and talked for a bit about different things before deciding to watch a movie. Freddie picked on of the Galaxy Wars movies much to Sams reluctance. She ha seen the kind of nerds that watched those movies and didn't think watching it would make her change her opinion but she agreed just to shut Freddie up and stop his man pouting which was just awkwardly disturbing and funny. After the movie he asked her what she thought and she paused before agreeing that it wasn't half bad. She really liked the special effects and pointed out nerds made it seem way nerdier than it actually what with the dressing up and what not. Freddie agreed to the last part although he was occasionally one of those dress up nerds. They eventually got hungry and Freddie agreed to take Sam out to eat to her favorite all you can eat rib buffet that had over one hundred and fifty different sauces. Freddie left to get a change of clothes across the hall before walking back realizing he had left his keys inside his apartment. Sam took the opportunity to show him how to pick a lock incase he ever got locked out again. Freddie didn't think he would ever need it but hey it never hurt to know something did it. After showering and changing which he had to ban Sam from peeking in on they left to eat. At the restaurant Freddie was on his first plate as Sam was finishing her third. She was getting ready to bite into her last rib when her phone went of with a short tone signaling a text. She rolled her eyes and grunted as she put her rib down, cleaned her hands and looked at her phone.

"It's Carly isn't it?" Freddie said from across the table as he bit into another of his ribs. He was a slow and steady eater although he didn't eat much to begin with either. Sam nodded as she read the message. They were surprised Carly hadn't texted her earlier when she realized Sam wasn't in school.

Carly: Hey Sam how's your day with Freddie.

Sam: How did you know who I was with?

Carly: Oh come on. The day after he gets suspended you don't come to school and you just got back together. I'm no genius but give me some credit :P

Sam laughed loudly at that and Freddie gave her a what the hell look.

"Carly knew I was with you today." She said as she waved her phone. Freddie snorted as he put down his rib.

"Hahahah she's not dumb Sam." Freddie laughed as he continued eating. Sam rolled her eyes and smirked as she replied to Carly.

Sam: Oh yea I guess it is kind of obvious according to Freddie. But yea we have been together all day. If you know what I mean ;)

Sam put her phone down and waited for the explosion to happen. Surprisingly it wasn't her phone that lit up next it was Freddie's. He looked at it and answered it as he chewed the food that he had in his mouth. He gagged on his food as he looked up at Sam.

"Damn it Sam why did you have to tell her that." Freddie choked out as he cleaned his mouth. Sam started laughing and holding her sides she could only guess what Carly could have said to Freddie. Freddie glared at her and picked up his phone replying to the message. Sam's phone lit up next and she raised an eyebrow as Freddie smirked and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. _Oh lord what did he say._

Carly:YOU PURR!?

Sam gawked at the message then at Freddie who winked at her giving her his usual half smile. She growled at him.

Carly: Hey well he growls.

Sam sent the text and sat back in her chair gruffly. She was losing this battle and she didn't like it. Her and Freddie hadn't even done the deed so she didn't have a lot of ammo to use. Unlike Freddie she was susceptible to his touch even without the hot and heavy. Sam was vaguely aware of Freddie answering his phone and texting as she contemplated a come back to whatever he had said to Carly. She ddn't have long as her phone went off with its next message.

Carly: How funny are you walking?

Sam blushed red profusely as she red the message. She didn't have anything to say to that and fortunately she was spared from having to as her phone got another message.

Carly: Omg why are we even having this conversation. I can't even believe you guys. You already had sex and you are like barely sixteen.

She looked up at Freddie who was also reading his phone.

"You win this one but payback is coming and it's a bitch." She said as he flashed her a triumphant smirk.

Sam: We were just kidding Carly we haven't done anything. I was just messing around.

Carly: THANK GOD Freddie just texted me the same thing. Can you guys not put me in the middle of you weird little wars its awkward. Also are you coming over for Icarly rehearsal tonight?

Sam read the message and thought about didn't have anything planned as usual and she knew Freddie would be there so why not right.

Sam: Sure I'll be there.

She closed her phone and looked at Freddy who was slumped in his chair rubbing his stomach. She looked at his plate and snorted. He didn't even make it past one plate. She didn't understand how he could work out so much and eat like a rabbit still.

"You going to Carly's tonight right." He asked he as he started finishing his Wahoo Punch soda.

"Of course. I try not to miss rehearsal as much since that time with Fleck and Dave." She said as she finished her own plate. Freddie nodded remembering ICarly nearly splitting as the girls were on two different sides of a fight with another pair internet sensations Fleck and Dave. It took a near death experience for them to get over their differences and get the show back together the right way. They reminisced over other odd experiences they had before returning to Carly's.

Carly was glad to finally be on her way home from that place they call a school. There were rumors flying around everywhere about the Freddie, Sam, Jonah situation. People had the most outrageous ideas that Sam cheat on Freddie with Jonah, that she was pregnant, or even that Freddie was on steroids. It was just o much for Carly and it gave her a massive headache. eventually Gibby had to start playing bodyguard because so many people kept asking her what happened. Which was really interesting because he would take his shirt off and run at people. It certainly kept them away. No matter what she told them everyone insisted on coming up with their own wild theories so she just gave up. She was starting to doubt their story herself honestly. Freddie isn't a fighter and there is no way he would hurt Sam even by accident he would hate himself for it yet he seemed perfectly

Ok with it. Something just didn't feel right but she couldn't completely put her finger on it and if they were keeping secrets again she was going to be furious. She couldn't ask them directly cause Sam would just plainly blow it off and Freddy had gotten around to learning how to keep secrets from people. Carly was pretty sure he learned that from Sam. She was happy for them but she realized how much more absent Freddie and Sam were from here life when they were a couple. Sam would always be her best friend and Freddie would always be well Freddie but they were always so constant. Freddie used to always follower her around with his little crush and Sam would always belittle him for it. The old days. Carly giggled to herself when she realized that Sam and Freddie fighting when they were younger might have just been how they expressed liking each other.

" Oh man if Sam realized she liked Freddie that far back she might hurt herself." She said out loud as she opened the door to her apartment. She pushed the door open and stopped mid step. Freddie and Sam were laying on the couch with Sam snuggled into his chest and Final destination playing on the TV. Sam was snoring and it looked like Freddie was asleep to till he lifted his head and turned and looked at her. She just looked back at him and he blinked at her before putting his head down and pulling Sam closer to his chest and she purred as he did it. SHE PURRED. Carly dropped her jaw and proceeded to pick it up as she pulled out her phone. _This might get me killed but it would be sooo fun._ She snapped a picture with her phone and sent a copy to her email while she uploaded one to the Icarly site. She looked up and Freddie was looking her like "are you crazy" she just stuck her tongue out at him and ran upstairs to the studio.

_**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Hit me up show the love.**_


	7. iPrank Sam

07/16/2013

Carly was sitting on one of the beanbags in the studio when the door to the studio opened and Freddie and Sam walked in. Freddie went right to the lights and camera's and started fixing them up for a test run of Icarly. Sam walked over to Carly carrying two smoothies and a sandwich in her mouth. She handed Carly a smoothie then flopped in the bean bag next to her pulling her sandwich out of her mouth chunks of it missing already.

"ooh a smoothie how generous." Carly said sipping her drink. Sam said something she couldn't understand because of the food in her mouth.

"Sam." Was all Freddie said from the back of the room before Sam rolled her eyes and swallowed her food before talking.

" Spencer brought them in as we were headed up here. He was like SUPER happy about some chiz I wasn't paying enough attention because well." She help up her sandwich that Carly could see bacon hanging out of.

"One of his pieces sold really well to an art critic and it got him a lot of publicity. He has been asked to make a piece for public display at a museum of new age art." Freddie said as he came and sat next to Sam and sipped her smoothie which she only glared at him for but didn't object.

"Oh my god that's so great. He has been doing so much better lately I'm sure he is off the walls right now." Carly said as she pulled he script out of her book bag. Then she stopped and looked at Sam.

"Where did that sandwich come from. I'm pretty sure Spencer hasn't went to the store for groceries yet." She said pointing at it. Sam pointed at Freddie who was now on his laptop.

"He went and made at home it for me while I was still sleep. Isn't he so sweet he's such a girl." She teased as she looked at him he raised an eyebrow at her then looked at Carly before smiling and not saying a word.

"Ooohhk then now that we know Freddie is the girl in the relationship lets start this rehearsal." Carly said clapping her hands together. Everyone got up and into their places.

"Here we go. 5…4….3…2…"

"And that is why Kangaroos are secretly the best animals to use if you are going to take over the world." Carly said.

"Don't forget to tip your waiter goodnight everybody." Sam said waving to the camera. Freddie was about to close the webcast when.

"WAIT." Carly yelled as she ran over to Freddies cart. Freddie backed up and kept the camera on Carly unsure of hat she was doing.

" I don't know if all of you saw my post from yesterday on the Icarly site but here is this adorable picture of Sam And Freddie sleeping on my couch." Sam turned around with her mouth open as the picture of her sleeping on Freddie came on the screen. Freddie could see the aftermath coming and slowly put his camera down and eased out of the door.

"Isn't that cute. It goes to prove Sam does have a soft side. Oh and little fun fact she purrs in her sleep. Yep that right I heard it with my own two ears." Carly pulled on her ears. Sam growled and turned around facing Carly

"CAARRRLLLYYYY."

"Oh Sam come on it's cute and you can't hurt me you love me. But if you want to hurt someone Freddie knew I took the picture and didn't say a thing." Carly picked up the camera and turned it on Freddie who froze halfway out the door when he looked back at her with a surprised look on his face. He looked at Sam for a second then bolted. Camera turned the Camera on Sam who looked like she was debating chasing him or not before taking off after him.

"FREDWARD!" Her voice echoed down the hall way of the studio. Carly laughed as she turned the camera on herself.

"And THAT is the end of tonight's ICarly. But don't worry I'm pretty sure she wont hurt him…..too much." Carly hit the button and turned off the webcast.

Freddie sprinted down the stairs of the Shay's apartment and out the front door locking it behind him. He fiddled with his keys before managing to unlock his own door then locking it back behind him and dead bolting it. He ran to his room and locked that door too as he ran into his bathroom locking that door as well. It wasn't so much that he was afraid Sam would hurt him but he was afraid she would get even in her own twisted way. Now that is what scared him. So there he sat in his bathroom in his tub with the lights off and the curtain pulled. Those doors and locks wouldn't keep her out for long but he figured they should give him enough time to come up with an excuse. He heard the door to his apartment unlock then a loud crack which he figured was the dead bolt breaking from the frame. Next was his bedroom door crack and a loud thud, the sound of it hitting the floor. He laid flatter in his tub thinking of a good excuse. _How was I supposed to know she would upload it I was half sleep. Damn it Carly why did you have to decide to involve me in a prank._

_CRASH_

The door to his bathroom was literally pulled off the hinges and disappeared into his room. Freddie could see Sam step in through the curtain and she looked right at the tub.

"Fredward you got two seconds before I pull you out of there." Was all she said.

"I swear I-." was all he got out before she yanked the curtain back and pulled him straight up out of the tub by his collar.

"Too late" She started dragging him out to his.

"Sam princess I swear I didn't know she was going to do that. I was half asleep when she took it. This is in know way my fault." He talked as fast as he could trying to explain. She threw him towards the bed making him land on his back.

" Sam come on it was harmless" He said trying to get up. She cut off anything else he would say as she straddled him and kissed him.

"Oh I know that was harmless but I'm not." She growled at him before biting his neck. It was like a switch had flipped and he grabbed her hips and tried to pull himself up and gain control but she wasn't having it. She used a hand to hold him in place as she kissed and bit his lips. He wanted to move and retaliate but he couldn't and it was killing him. He tried to at least touch her but she pinned both his arms down and gave him the scariest look she ever had.

"If you so much as move I'm going to hurt you in some very vulnerable places." Was all she said before biting him again. He was sure she was going to leave a mark but at this point he didn't care. He didn't want to get hurt but god this was torture and she knew it. She grinded herself against him obviously aware of what she was doing to him and he could on groan and grown in response. He was about fed up with it and about to say the heck with it when she rolled off of him. He looked at her disappointed.

"Next time you will make sure things like that don't happen won't you." She said close to his ear. He whimpered and nodded slowly looking at her like a puppy. She smiled ferally before rolling over and curling up.

"Uhm Sam what are you doing." Freddie asked confused. She looked over her shoulder at him like he was an idiot.

"I'm sleeping here tonight. In this bed you can share or get out" She answered before turning back over. Freddie just kind of sputtered trying to get words out but couldn't.

"Just sleeping Freddie. You are still on punishment." She said without looking at him. Freddie couldn't even argue with her so he just laid down with her and tried to sleep.

It was going to be a long night.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Hit me up show the love.**


	8. Isteal your brother

Freddie woke up unable to sit up properly cause of a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw nothing but a mop of blond shiny hair on his chest. He was confused until the memories of last night hit him and he remembered Sam had spent the night. He turned his head to look at his clock and realized that it was time for school. Well for Sam at least. He started nudging her slightly in the ribs.

"Hey. Princess wake up. You have school babe. Come on princess wakey wakey." She wouldn't budge but Freddie was sure she was awake cause her snoring had stopped. He looked down at her and nudged her one more time. She still refused to get up so he resorted to drastic measures._ I hope she doesn't kill me for this._ He reached under her arms and started tickling her. She yelled and jumped up so fast she rolled and fell over onto the floor. Freddie scrambled to the edge of the bed and looked over.

"Sam are you-" A pair of hands grab him and pulls him over the edge of the bed onto the floor. Freddie landed right next to Sam who winked at him before climbing on top of him and giving him a firm kiss.

"Morning babe" Was all she said as she jumped up and walked out of the room leaving Freddie stunned on the floor. Freddie could have sworn she added a little bit more swing in her step as she walked too. After a second she poked her head back in the doorway.

"I'm going to get ready at Carly's I'll see you after school." She said before leaving again quickly. _That girl is so random and impossible to keep up with. But that's why I love her. _Freddie pulled his covers down to him and fell back asleep on the floor thinking of a certain blond.

Sam sprawled out on Carlys bed attempting to do her homework but just wasn't feeling it. She had this nagging distraction in the back of her head. She had been at Carlys for two hours since school had let out and she still hadn't seen or talked to Freddie. She may have gotten a wee bit attached to him and wanted to know where he was.

"Sam calm down you are going to bite through that pencil" Carly said walking into the room with a turkey leg wrapped in bacon.

"He will get here when he gets here" Carly said as she sat down at her computer and tossed the turkey leg to Sam who tore into it.

"Well he should be here sooner. I mean he is suspended and finished all of his homework in like a day what else could he be doing." She said in between bites. And right on queue Freddie bursts into the room wearing his fencing gear and holding a trophy.

"WHOOO WE WON! WE WON!" Freddie jumped up and down holding his trophy. Sam and Carly just looked at him confused. Noticing the lack of their enjoyment he stopped and looked at them.

"Uhm guys! Trophy? See." He shook the trophy in his hand.

"Yea we see the trophy but what is it for and why are in your fencing gear? Carly asked. Sam had the same question kind of. She knew Freddie still fenced they just kept it a secret from Carly still but she had no idea what the trophy was for. Freddie had the biggest smile on his face as he sat next to Sam on the bed.

"We as in me and Spencer had a doubles Fencing tournament. We wiped the floor with the eleven other teams." Freddie but his helmet on top of Sam's head. Oddly enough it didn't smell all that bad. It had a foresty kind of smell just like Freddie. Which was weird considering Freddie rarely went into forests.

"WHAT! You guys are still fencing. Dang it Freddie I told Spencer no more fencing and didn't your mom make you stop after the whole fencing Benson thing." Carly started speaking really fast and her voice was slowly getting higher.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes before looking back at Carly.

"Carly you do remember that Spencer is still a grown man right? He can do what he wants. And since when do you agree with my mother about anything? Its not like we robbed a bank or something calm down plus this trophy isn't even the best part. We also won a BRAND NEW CAR." Freddie couldn't contain his excitement at the last part and Sam was right there with him excited. She tackled him off the bed in a hug.

"THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME. OH MY GOD" Sam kissed him on the cheek as they rolled on the floor.

"Guys."

"Guys!"

"GUYS!" Carly yelled. They both looked up at her. Well Sam looked back at her considering she was on top of Freddie.

" Freddie you don't even have your license yet what could you possibly do with a car." Carly said with her hands on her hips. Sam looked at Freddie.

"Has she always been a killjoy?" She asked smirking. She laughed and nodded.

"Pretty much hun." He replied. Sam got off of Freddie and pulled him to his feet.

"Carly I not an idiot. I'm one of the top kids in school. Spencer is going to keep it for me until I get my license. He already has his motorcycle so he doesn't mind letting me have it. It was actually his idea" Freddie said as he leaned against the door.

" And you think your mom is actually going to be ok with that. She would probably die before she lets you have a car." Carly said not letting the situation go.

"What is your deal Carly?" Sam asked. She was used to her friend being wound up pretty tight sometimes but this was a bit ridiculous. Carly looked at them like they had kicked her puppy.

" Nothing I'm just frazzing fine." She sat down at her laptop in a huff. Freddie raised his eyebrow at sam who shrugged.

"Yeaa well I'm going to go change then I'll be back ok." He said as he started heading for the door.

"Bring me back a sandwich please babe" Sam said as he walked out the door.

"Yes princess" he called back as he walked out. Sam looked at Carly trying to figure out what was her problem.

"Why is your boyfriend stealing my brother from me?"

_**I'm BAAACCCCKKKK did you miss me? Been super busy with work. Tell me was I missed? Even a bit. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Hit me up show the love.**_


End file.
